Happy And Sad Year As Always
by LoLsester30
Summary: - A normal world of Pokémon are living in a peaceful world but there are one Umbreon who has the toughest life in his school whiles his getting new friends and enemy alongside with his team. The shiny Umbreon got attracted to a new Glaceon student that just entered his class after a long summer vacation. They had a lot of a hard time to tell each other their true feeling.
1. Chapter 1 School start

**Happy and Sad Year as always**

 **By**

 **LoLsester30**

 **(Remake version of A Happy And A Sad Year)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tee PoV

"Tee, wake up! You going to be late any minutes now!" my mom Mary was yelling from the downstairs.

I woke up to the musky and damp smell of my room, I lifted my arm looking at my watch, 9:20, and then look on my calendar that hang beside my bed, it said. 18 August and on top of it with a blue text and it said. "School starts at 10 am." I was trying to sleep again when I realize that I'm very late and scream "Shit, shit, shit I'm late on the first day of the school, AH!" I jumped out of the bed rushed to the bathroom I took a quick shower, grabbed a few Oran Berry and ran as fast as my feet possibly could.

Ten minutes later.

"Yes, on time, to school." I thought for myself and went to my locker and took my books out. Since I am an Umbreon I sometimes have problems with sleeping in the night and I always try to do everything at night-time and it works, homework makes me tired and bored pretty fast and then I can get some sleep.

Five minutes later.

Everybody was already in homeroom and our teacher, a Gardevoir, started to close the door behind me. I lazily waddled over to my desk. I almost fell asleep on my desk when we all heard someone running in the hallway, and all of a sudden our door slams open to reveal a furry blue creature on four legs rushing in the class with sweat rolling down its face along with its chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. After it almost broke the door, the blue fur ball spoke in with pauses between words and said "Yes... I made... it ...in time!" it spoke half out loud in a very feminine voice implying it was a girl. Amanda the Gardevoir just took a small glimpse at her and said "Welcome to your new class!" with a smile on her face. "This was probably the new transfer student Amanda told us about." I thought I didn't care so much, so I decided to take a very much needed nap I almost fell asleep until I heard a soft voice ask "Are you okay and can I sit next to you?" I got a question mark inside my head and opened my eye and didn't care much. I lifted up my head, and the new girl was only 5 inches in front of me. I immediately got scared and jumped up in my chair like a Buneary and fell on the floor, hard. I slowly got up forgetting about my now sore body and looked up to her. Upon closer inspection, I saw that she was a blue furry Pokémon with a dark blue ice crystal on her front head. She was a Glaceon. Everyone just laughed at me as I looked up and the new Glaceon just stood there and just grinning. I got up pretty fast and just said "Okay, why not, is always free." And joke a bit. I don't know why she wants to ask me, is that because I'm lonely or what. Then I look around in the classroom and see that there was only my desk who has one empty place left that no one want to sit, I feel abandoned and lonely every time I sit on this chair when we are free in this classroom and another classroom, and all the shoulder I was pretty warm inside me and I never had this feeling before. She replied in a nice mannered way "Thank you." One hour passed away so fast, and the welcome lesson was over, and I was excited because I'm going to the town with my friends, we are going to play some Soccer. I was starting to stand up when I heard a voice beside me ask "Do you have any free time now?" it was that new Glaceon. Then I answer "I think so. Why did you ask?" I ask her. "Just want to ask you if you can take me around here because I'm new here." With a soft voice that almost makes me melt like an ice cream on 60 Celsius weather and I don't know what to do, and I can't say no to a new cute little ice type Glaceon, so I answer quickly "Of course I can, where do you want to start?" I ask. "Can we start at the school so I can get to know around here?" "Okay," I said fast. We rushed out of the door and ran to my friends and said. "Sorry, but I got things to do today, so I can't go with you guys today, yeah, see you later." Everyone got confused what was going on. I turned around and walked away. I returned to Sandra the Glaceon pretty quick and guided her around the school. After that, she wanted to go to the town... and surprisingly wanted me to go with a bit of hesitation, I finally give in to her cuteness of her begging.

The way to the town.

We were talking about what happened today, such as the class, homework, and other things. On the way, my friends found me walking with a girl, and they thought I didn't want to hang with them and instead of dating a girl. "No, it can't be. No way it can be" one of them, a Flaaffy sans shock. "When did Tee get a girlfriend?" A Zoroark stated. There were four of them all with looks of disgust on their faces, all but one. A Lucario stood out from the others instead of a nasty look on his face he looked pretty happy for him. The others quickly took notice of this "Yo Tyler, why are you smiling?!" The Zoroark sneered when saying it. Tyler calmly replied, "Maybe, I'm happy for him." "Why would you be glad for him, that girl will be his top priority from now on and he won't be able to hang out with us anymore" "So what, he even got a girl before any of you pricks" this statement from the Aura Pokémon got the Zoroark pissed "Should we follow him and see the true story?" The said. "Yes, we have to, and we are going to know everything and if Tee has abandoned us and it has to happen today!" Ryan pointed. "Well if you guys are going to do that you can on your cause real friends don't spy on each other!" Tyler shouted, "Then I guess we will be on our way." The trio quickly packed up their gear and started discretely walking about 10 to 15 feet distance from the two Eon Pokémon pair, spying on them.

At the town.

After a bit of wandering, we ended up at the town festival. At first glance, Sandra and I noticed many things. The city was full of confetti and decorations all over. Buildings and shops were decorated in bright colors along with sales at many stores. Many different celebrations and other activities were taking place. "Wow..." Sandra stated with awe. We started to walk around and look around. The festival was very crowded so what just happen to the town. "It seems that they have a school start deal on almost all stores here so why don't we stop somewhere and order some lunch, beside the school didn't serve any lunch today, and I have about 40 Pokédollar, so what do you like to eat?" I ask Sandra and her answer. "Maybe that store, it sounds nice I think." Sandra pointed at a noodle shop called "The Last Noodle" we entered the café and took a seat close to the window. I saw a group of teenage with backpacks and staring at me across the street with an angry face. "No, it can't be!" I said to myself, and Sandra got a question mark above her head and asked. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry, but I have to talk with someone" I replayed and got up. They signaled me to come out to them, I followed. I noticed something different that there were only two of my friends there. Soon as I stepped out the over to their table, I was greeted by the angry glares of my friends "What is it?" as soon as I asked they all seemed to become irritated Ryan then said. "Why did you leave us?" "Leave? Where did you get that from and I won't leave you guys, you guys my best friends." I said worriedly. "Then who she, isn't that your girlfriend?" Ryan asked with a little smirk on his face. "Wait, what, girlfriend, actually I've never had a girlfriend and her name is Sandra, she's new here, she and her parents moved here just yesterday, and she needed a little help finding her way around town, so I thought why the hell not," I barked and blushed a bit. "Oh, so you are going to leave us and help a poor little Glaceon and make her be your girlfriend," Jack said and then turned his back. "I never stated that I was going to leave you guys, and she's not my not my girlfriend!" I screamed and slammed my fist on the table. Suddenly I felt a paw lightly placed on my back look I looked at me, it was Sandra with a teardrop rolling down her left cheek, and she said. "Sorry Tee, I think I picked the wrong guy." I just stood there in silence as tears began falling like a waterfall, a slow and painful waterfall. With every tear was a new feeling, some pain, and sadness but there was one that I didn't quite understand. For some reason, she looked a lot more beautiful. Her fur shone in the dim light of the shop, the way her single tear seemed to fall perfectly down her cheek Sandra was on the way to pull her paw away, but I hold it hard and start to pull her into me and start hugging her, and I said "Please, don't leave me, you too, because now the only friend I have left and if you leave me I'm out of friends, and I don't want that to happen again." "Wait, what do you mean by again, has this happened to you earlier?" Sandra asks in shock. "Not like this, yes two times, once before I moved here and the other time was before I evolved and this, will be the third time if you let me go, so please not again, not ever. Promise me that no matter what happens just don't leave me, please." standing on my knees I let all the tears fall to the ground. Sandra started to tear up again. She fell down on her knees, looked me straight in the eyes...and hugged me back, and she said: "Sorry for what I said there, and I promise that I'm not going to let you go." When I heard that sentence make me happy and can smile again, even if I still some tears in my eye. Suddenly we hear much applause and both I and Sandra jump up like a two Buneary. Both Sandra and I got blushing and got up on our paw and start walking back to the diner and order our berry juice and two berry salad and this time they holding their paws and not let it go until there we have to split up to return home before the dark entries, but I'm a dark type so I like dark and I can spend whole night but I can't now because I have a school to go, and I hate to be late at school.

The End of the First Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Trader

**Chapter 2**

Tee PoV

"Tyler. Where were you yesterday? I thought you were with the others." I asked while holding paws with Sandra who just became my closest friend. The Lucario turned around to hit both me and Sandra with a big smile and answered "I was with them but they spotted you two Eon. Those asses thought of spying on you two so I decided to ditch them so our friendship doesn't break up just like cutting through paper with a scissor," Tyler stated and smiled at us. "Well, thanks for not doing that like Ryan and Jack," Sandra looked at Tyler flashed a smile that shone her perfect and gleaming teeth. "What's wrong with you two all the sudden?" "Hmm…?" Tyler hummed inquisitively "What do you mean?" I asked Sandra "You guys seem very close." "Well you see-" "AHHH!" We were cut off by a group of girls on the hallway that scream at the sudden and all three just look at the direction the scream came from. "Well, what betrayers," I said and look away. It took awhile before Tyler notice that Ryan and Jack were behind the school most faggot Pokemon ever born, Luke the Absol. Luke was just passing by and saw Sandra, he instantly fell on the knee and grab Sandra's paw and said. "You the most beautiful Pokemon I ever account." with sparkling eyes that hurts my eyes. I can let that faggot brainwash Sandra as the other girls that he has been with so I walk up to Sandra, push her gently on her back and said. "Okay, that nice of you to say that to her but I think we have to go." "Wait, you here. Popping out from the shadows as always and interrupt my moments. Wait, didn't you guys tell me about cry baby from yesterday." Luke said and laugh at me pretty hard, a few seconds later did both Ryan and Jack just join him. I tried to ignore them but it didn't go as I want it to go. "Sandra, Tyler. Can we please go because we don't want to stick here too long and besides, our next period starts soon." I said and starts to walk away. "Walk away like always, you know you won't win over us if you keep running away. I thought you have grown up a little bit this summer." Luke said and laugh even harder. Soon can we all hear that everyone is laughing louder and louder and I just get angrier than before? "Tee, easy now. You know that this won't help you at all. But..." Tyler said and pull me back when I took a step closer to Luke. "Come and hit us, we know that you want paybacks." Jack. "I would love to do that!" I said and took another step forwards. But someone stops me by walk in front of me and give me cold spot all over my body. It was Sandra and she yells at me and the other. "Please, stop it already, I don't want anyone to get hurts here." the three gang just gave me an evil smile while I just bit my teeth and said. "Fine, let's go, guys, I don't want to be late to our next period." "Good, cause I would wipe the floor with those fuckers!" Tyler sneered "Is that a challenge?" Jack slowly turned around and looked Tyler dead in the eyes "Do you want to make it one?" "You fucking know it!" "All Right then it's settled, next Friday after school meet at the lakeside, where I can beat you to a bloody pulp!" the usually calm aura Pokémon was now yelling and challenged some on to fight. I felt a sudden rage channel in my body as tyler turned and faced me "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" "I'm the on helping your ass, they were picking on you and I couldn't just stand there and let it happen." "Well, I didn't want to be dragged into a fight." "No time to change that now so prepare yourself for an ass whopped." "Well shit it's only the second day of school and I'm already scheduled for a fight," I thought mentally on the last part.

The End Of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover

Chapter 3

*Quick note before start reading this chapter...*

LoLsester30 here. Sorry for not publish any chapter in awhile now... the reason is that Dyler was too lazy to edit the story so I have to do it all by myself... I already started on Chapter 4 for awhile now and so many ideas that  
just keep running through my head like a war or water stream XD... This chapter isn't done 100% cuz I still need Dyler to edit a little bit on the story. That's all I have to say for now.

P.S = Check my DeviantART account to see few poster I made for the story and few future coming text. I'm not forcing you to watch/follow me on DeviantART... It's just for you guys who's interested in it...

DeviantART Username: LoLsester30

Wanna chat with me online? Try to find me on Amino... I'm mostly online on this two community. Or twitting me.

Amino Community: Eeveelution community "or" Team Mystic

Twitter: TeeAtiwat

I do not own anything except my OC and Games that I have spent money on to have some Fun!

Keep calm and love Umbreon/Glaceon... Enjoy!

* * *

Tee PoV

"What are you going to do now?" Sandra asks all the sudden when a trio walking through the hallway. "I don't know, go home and play games with Tyler and some others. I mean, internet friends." I answer Sandra's question as fast as I could. "And what about  
you Tyler?" Sandra continued with her question game. "I don't know.I have to prepare for a big day next week. Oh, yeah. Tee, haven't we plan that I am going to sleep over at your house this weekend and next week you going to sleep over at my house?"  
Tyler said and laid his books on the floor to unlock his locker. "Oh yeah, you right. I totally forgot about that. Sorry." I said. "Come on, really bro. You are our class databank, and you forgot our most important thing. How dare you!" Tyler mocked  
as I gave out a nervous chuckle. Meanwhile, Sandra just stood beside and giggled to our little brother fight. "Sorry, I didn't mean to forget that," I said and looked down. "Can I join too!?" Sandra asks with a big smile. Both Tyler and I just look  
at Sandra. "Are you sure you want to join us?" I ask. "Of course, I do!" Sandra stated proudly. "I don't mind, do you have a laptop?" Tyler ask. "Yes, of course, I have a laptop," Sandra answered quickly. "Good, cuz it will be more fun to have moremon to a sleepover if my parents don't start to think goshy stuff now again like last time I invited my neighbor to our sleepover," I said and unlocked my locker. "Okay, see you all in few hours then," I yelled as I walked away and left the school. I  
was in a rushing because of one thing... and that is that my room is full of trash and all kinds of things. I ran as fast as I legs could.

* * *

Tyler PoV

"Well, he is sure fast and he's gone. *Bang (Door close)* I said, and Sandra just stood still and didn't do anything until someone calls my name through the hallway. "Tyler!" with a familiar voice. I turn around and see a Leafeon run full speed towards  
me. She then stops in front of me, gave me a hug and ask. "Where were you yesterday, I'd tried to contact you hundred times." "Sorry babe. It looks like my phone die sometime during school time before I left the school with other ass holes." I said  
and end our hug for now. "Eyy Tyler, who's her beside you?" Rachel asked worriedly. "Oh, this Glaceon. Her name is Sandra and she's our new classmate a.k.a. Tee's new girlfriend." I start to smirk and make poor little Glaceon blushing. "N-no I'm not  
anyone's girlfriend!" Sandra yells in shock and blush even more. "Not now, but you will be. I saw both of you look at each other like a switch, he looked at you when you not looking at him and same goes when you look at him and he turns around. I  
think he's in love again." I turn my smirk into a really loud and a worth painful laugh. Rachel joins me too but she's just in her smirks state. Soon after the Glaceon have finally turned into a Flareon and yell. "You two are so mean, why would I  
even fall in love with that *handsome* Umbreon!" The word slip through her mouth loud and clear so both of us just stood there quiet for a moment before she realizes what just slip through her mouth. "Uh, I mean, uh. Lonely Umbreon." She tried but  
she didn't find the correct word for this situation. "Handsome, lonely! Both of them fit perfect. Meaning you really like Tee that much, we all can soon say lover to both of you." Rachel finally joins the conservation. "Stop! Tee and I don't have  
any kind of relation stuff like that. We just a really good friend and I mean it." Sandra tries to calm down by trying to change the subject. "I'm not mean, I just want, to tell the truth, and I think it's time to get that broken Eon back on track."  
I stats. We all continue with conservation before Sandra and I have to head home to grab our stuff so we can meet up here in school later before both of us head though Tee's house.

* * *

Tee PoV

It took me 10 minutes to run on four feet home and enter my room as fast as I can when I enter my second floor room was it clean as new. I don't even remember how clean my room can be. Then I look at my calendar, and it said. "Sleepover. (Guest: Tyler)"  
Then I remember my mom use to come to my room and check things like my test grade or how I handle my trash. She usually didn't do anything but today, I notice that the whole house is clean as new. I quickly walk my way to my computer, turn it on and  
relax for few moments before everything brings back to life. *knock knock knock* the door to my room was hitting, and I woke up and was on my way to do my every morning routine. I put on extra cloth by accident, but I didn't notice that and opened  
the door. I heard someone was yelling at me, but all I hear is "Bla bla bla bla." A familiar voice. Then all the sudden I got an easy slap on my cheek, and that makes me woke up completely. Then I saw a purple/pink Pokemon with a red pearl on the  
front head. It was my mom, and she looks pretty mad at me. "Why do you have double clothes on?" she asks to confuse. "Sorry mom, it sounds like I fell asleep after I came home," I said and tried to apologize. "Instead for helping me with the dinner,  
you go up to your room and fell asleep and let your mom do the dirty work. that's not my son." mom said and gave me a disappointed look. "Sorry I said, so you need my help?" I ask. "Oh, yes. You can take that big garbage bag and lay it in front of  
our guard so the bin-emptier can pick up before your friend come." mom said and pointed her purple paw at the end of first floors hallway, it was a huge bag and by the size, it looks pretty dull so I took a deep breath and started dragging it down  
stair. it took me about 3 minutes for me to finally pull the bag to the front guard and wait until my friends arrive any minutes now. "Tee-kun!" all the sudden I heard someone was calling me, so I make a 150-degree turn to the right, I saw an Espeon  
run towards me. Then I notice that it was my neighbor Jade the Espeon and she alway run towards with anime style and that was because after I said that I like anime. then she jumps up on me all the sudden and that makes me fall backward and land on  
the stone plate surface. "What was that for!" I yell at her with the pain on my back. "I'd miss you." Jade said and hugged me very tight that I have a hard time to breath, and she starts to rub her cheek against mine and all passed by Pokemon just  
think that we were going to do the dirty thing in public, so they so walk pass by like we weren't there. "Okay, I get it. I miss you too." I said and looked away; I try to make her stop hug crying every time she sees me when we haven't met each other  
in one week. "Really senpai-kun!" Jade yell happy, stop both hugging and rubbing me and gave me animated sparkling eye. I quickly gave her a disappointed look and said. "No." instantly after she gave me that anime sparkling look. "Y, y do u have to  
do so to me like that. besides, I just w-wan-ntto-o s-a-a-y t-t-tha-t-t I..." Jade said and started to say letter by letter or not completed her word because she was nervous to tell her real feeling. I got irritated by that and try to speed up the progress.  
"Come on, I don't have whole night, I'm too busy right now." I said. "I want to say that I love u" She finally all the words right but I filled up her last word and my saying. "Yuki... Y am I not surprise, that's pretty old now, and besides, I have few  
guests today, and they will be here soon. What a waste of time to listen to this missborned Eevee/Espeon that don't know the difference between anime and reality." I said and started to walk back towards my house to continue with the thing I were  
doing. Jade fall on her knee and starts crying but I didn't notice that because I was too busy with other stuff. 10 minutes later I heard someone was knocking on the front door, I end my Rocket League ® match and run to the front door. I open the  
door and see two Pokemon with medium size backpack. Tyler and I quickly do our paws shack, Sandra and me; we just gave each other a warm hug, and we all enter instantly to my room there they pack up these gears. "U haven't changed this place that  
much since last time I was here," Tyler said and looked at all my gaming/anime poster at one side of the wall. "Yup, u know me well," I said and lay down the second/last mattress for all of us. "Tee, what's this doing here?" Sandra asks then she look  
out from my windows. "Emergency stairs, I don't know why here, but I like to use it when I forget my keys when my parents not home. Hehehe, I have my windows key in my shoes so don't blame me that I'm a thief." I said and walk back to my computer  
chair and try to search for another match. "What are u playing?" Sandra asks and hangs around my neck. "Rocket League ®, a game that u use a car to play soccer with rocket boost. It's both funny and hilarious how all those three can fit together so  
well." I said and start laughing. "Oh, it's sound friendly and fun. Can u teach me how to play it?" Sandra asks and lets me go. "It looks like a friendly game, yes but it can be a range game too. And yes, I can teach you this game. Do you have MegaDream *Steam ®*?"

I ask before we continue with learning the step. "Yes I do, but I haven't used it because I had no one that wants to play with me," Sandra said and looked down on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Tyler and I stated that at the same time. "Yeah,  
oh. U two were in sync?" Sandra ask. "Na," I said. "No, were there just thinking of the same thing and said that at the same time. Just a coincident." Tyler said and started up his computer. "Yeah, I probably should start my computer too," Sandra  
said and grabbed her humongous laptop out of her backpack. Both Tyler and I just lose our mind when we saw her laptop. "Well, that's not every day I see that size of a laptop," Tyler said, and I got nothing to say so I just shake my head and agree.  
When Sandra finally arrive at her desktop screen, I instantly yell. "OMAG! We real gamer garl in this house!" Sandra just giggles over my reaction, and Tyler just said. "Ez dude is this first time u see a gaming girl." "No, actually I have two, but  
one of them haven't I chat for awhile now, so it doesn't count," I said and smirked a little bit. "Oh come on you bitch, is that all u can!" Tyler yells all the sudden. Both Sandra and I got scared and looked at him; then I notice that he is playing  
CoD ® Ghost edition, and he can be both funny and annoying at the same time. "I still got 200 pokédoller in my MegaDream account," Sandra said and started searching for Rocket League ®, both Tyler and I take our eye off the screen and look at Sandra shocked.  
"How on Arceus world did u get that much money from?" Tyler asks still with a shocked face. "My dad just put in a month ago, so I don't have to ask him all the time," Sandra answer both of us. Then I got something in my mind that I have to ask, so  
I open my mouth, but not a single sound came out. I try to make at least a sound, but it feels like something stuck in my throat, so I closed my mouth and didn't say anything until Sandra ask me but I didn't notice that because my head was blackout,  
Sandra then takes her ice type body and touch my back, and things start to get colder for me. Then all the sudden I got my conscious back and started freezing as I was stuck inside an ice cube. "AH!" I all the sudden yell and almost fell off my chair.  
"Are you ok?" She asks after I finally woke up. "Oh sorry, it looks like I passed out again," I said and start laughing. "I'm not surprised that you should pass out at this time of day because you are a dark type and will have a lot of problem with  
sleeping at night hours," Tyler said and continued with his game. "Teenagers, dinner's ready!" My mom yells from the downstairs. "K, we coming soon!" I yell back and set my computer on sleep mode. "Damn I'm starving, our school lunch was just like  
unavailable to eat today." "Yeah, dude. I told you we could leave the school and find other things to eat." Tyler said disappointedly. "Oh come on, you know that I don't like to spend money on any fast food place." "Then is your fault that you are  
hungry now." "Have I blame that it was your fault?" "No, but-" "Ok, enough talking and let's go!" Sandra yell.

* * *

"Mary, honey, I'm home!" someone was yelling from the hall. We all walk downstairs where my dad have finally arrived home from works. "hi dad, was it fun at your job today?" I ask. "Na, it wasn't that fun, but I should say it wasn't that boring too,"  
Dad said and up his clothes. "Hello Axel, long time no see," Tyler said and gave my dad a quick paw wave. "Ay, Tyler my boy! Yeah, long time no sees to you too." Axel chirped. "And who might you be up there, um... young lady?" And gave us an awful poker  
face because he has called many Pokemon wrong gender. "Oh, my name is Sandra and am Tee's and Tyler's new friend." Sandra presents herself. Axel didn't say anything in few seconds, and then he walks up to me and try to whisper but all he's happiness  
and hypnosis, he can't keep it quiet enough, so we all hear it. "Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Both Sandra and I turn red, and I try to say something but Tyler cut me out and said. "You better tell the truth before it's too late." and laugh  
at me because I got redder than ever. I have to stop this before I explode whole this place down so I said. "I tell you later, but right now I want to eat, you know mom will get very mad if she waits too long." "Yeah you right. Let's go." Axel finishes  
the whole things and moves to the dining room.

I was about to take my seat on the corner side, Tyler usually sit next to me but today he decided to sit on the side corner but I didn't care. But Axel just can't let it slip by so he ask. "Tyler, that's not your usual seat?" "Hehehe, let the lovebirds  
sit on the tree next to each other." Tyler answer and laugh but no so loud. "Oh, I know that you mean," Axel said and gave both Sandra and I an (interesting) look. I was first mad at them but then I realize that I won't win if I keep going like this.  
"Fine... Call me whatever you want to." I said irritate. "No, don't talk like that," Sandra said and blush. "Now that's my boy I'm was looking for," Axel said and refilled his plate with more berries salad. "Okay, I'm done. I see you two upstairs then."  
I said and left the kitchen to my room. Five Minutes later someone was knocking the door, so I pause my game and yell. "Come in!" I turn around and saw a cyan fur Pokemon step inside the room and ask. "You have something you want to tell me?" "do  
I," I ask to confuse. "The other said that you got something to say to me," Sandra said. "Wow, what a liar," I said and lay down on my bed. The moon has finally risen up and I starts to get more energy to whole my body. "So, what do you think?" Sandra  
ask. "Thinking about what?" I ask her. "About the things, the other are talking about us," Sandra said and turn a little red. "I don't know. We only know each other about two days, it feels like you are trying to say something that I can't figure  
it out by myself. Or maybe I just thinking too much." I said and sit up at the bedside. Sandra walks up to me and sits on the bedside next to me. "don't think too much now." Sandra said and try to cheer me up. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" "Umm...  
I guess going to the mall and buy some gears before back to school deal is over." "Yeah, sounds good." Then all the sudden the door to my room open and see a blue and black Pokemon walk in with a big smile. "Yes, you two are going on a date. It's  
about time." Tyler said. I just roll my eyes and said. "You can think what you want but I'm going to the mall to get some stuff I need for the school and gaming," I said and walk back to my computer. "Yes! Finally done!" Sandra yells when she turns  
on her computer from sleep mode. I walk up to her, start the game and start giving her tour. "You know the game basic right..." I started but got cut out another time by Tyler. "YOU LITTLE KNOOB. DON'T YOU DARE USE ANY CHEAT ON ME!" So loud that my  
parents from the downstair walk up to my room and ask. "Is everything okay?" "Everything is fine. Tyler just got upset on his teammate in the game. Would you mind and leave us alone now." I answer them quick to get rip off them. "Okay fine then. By  
the way, Tee meet me at the roof cause I got things to talk to you." Axel said and turn around. "Oh, I guess I can follow you now, Sandra... You know everything you need to know right." I ask Sandra so I can let her play few rounds without me. "Yes  
of course. You can go and talk with your dad. We are fine." Sandra answers quickly and starts searching for a match. "Yes, she's right. We are fine alone. Go you." Tyler while he takes a quick look at the screen. "Okay then, I'll be back soon, and  
what were you do. Do not open that door, you two can do whatever you two want to but do not open that door." I said and leave the room and walk up to the roof with Axel.

"So what do you want from me, Icy Axel?" I ask him and look at the moon and stars. We didn't say anything and just look up in the sky. "You should take a night off." Axel finally spoke something. I got shocked when he said the sentence he would never  
talk to me. "You got to be serious. You remember last time I took my night off. A jewel shop got robbed and that was because of you." I yell half loud so the other can't hear us or my kinda stuff. "I know, it was my fault but this time, you have two  
guests and if they find it out. You know that both of our secrets is no longer a secret. And your girlfriend maybe waiting for this day to come." Axel said and start laughing but not so loud. "Shut up, she's not my girlfriend or maybe for now but  
we only know each other about two days," I said and look away little red. "Ah ha! You like her after all. Better get her attention now before it's too late." Axel said and turn into this dating/girl speech mode. "Shut up. I don't even know if I even  
fall in love with someone. But just shut up about that for now, okay. But I'm not going to take a night off." I said pretty mad and little red at the same time. "But how? How are you going to even get out of your room?" Axel said and think on the  
impossible. "I don't ye-e-ee-e, wait a minute. Maybe that might work." I said and jump up. "Whatever you think, do not force them to," Axel said and look deep in my brown eye. "Kinda, I use the extended period sleep position on them. Yea, sound like  
not a good idea to do it on friends but in this situation, I guess I have too." I said and starts to get down. "Well, that is your decision. Well, I better prepare for some sleep cause I got earlier job to do tomorrow. I wish you a good luck my little  
blue Umbreon." Axel said with a smile and climb down from the roof. "Thanks, dad," I said after we on the floor and gave him a hug.

* * *

Tyler PoV

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Sandra ask me entirely when the match is over and I was going to take a break from the knoob team. "I don't know, something important and secret, I guess," I said and lifted my lazy ass for a little walk  
around the room. "What kind of secret are you thinking about?" Sandra asks another impossible question. "How the fuck should I know that. If I or we could find that goddamn key to that stupid looking mysterious door, we can get all Tee's secret. But  
since he took the key with him. That door is useless." I said and walked to the door there's sign said: "Storage, Do not open or enter it without any permission!" "Oh okay, I have another question," Sandra said, and I got little irritated. "I hope  
I can answer it," I said and looked at her. "How long have you two know each other?" "Oh, that is an easy one but have a sad backstory."

* * *

Tee PoV

I open my door and see both Pokemon are so into gaming, so I try to get pass them to my little storage room to get my stuff down. I took a peek on Sandra screen and perfect timing. "LORD_DRA SCORE!" the screen said while her car flies away from her enemy  
goal, she scored a goal. "Tee look, my name is on it," Sandra said happy and a smile that makes me want to abandon the mission. But I can't. "Congrats, is that you first goal ever?" I ask and enjoy watching her watching the replay. "Yes! This game  
is so much fun when you can score a goal." Sandra said. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. She did one of the most beautiful pro goals I ever see. "Wow! You did that by yourself. Play with the ball from your goal to your enemy goal and end everything  
with a troll score. Good job." I said and let her continue with her game while I get my stuff. I open the door and look at all boxes in my storage room. "Ah, now we talking." I talk to myself and exit the door to the kitchen. About five minutes later  
I enter the from again with my paw full of soft drinks and candies and cookies. "Hey, guys, Sorry for this took a long time but at least I'm here now and the rest of the night," I said and gave Sandra and Tyler a glass each of soft drink. "Thanks."  
Both of them said at the same time. "No problem at all, at least this is what I can do to apologize for keep you two waiting so long for me." I said and gave them each a plate full of treats, "Oh don't think of that. We glad you back." Tyler said  
and took bit by bit on the cookies. "So what do you think Sandra, let's matchmaking on RL?" I ask hype cause I've been waiting whole this night to play with her. "Wait, I'm joining too!" Tyler yells at us while he is starting up his RL "Hehehe. Really  
like my team. Expert, Semi-pro, and Rookie. Ahhh, dream team." I said while we three's matchmaking. 46 minutes later of playing RL, Sandra and Tyler starts to yawn as hell, and I notice that the sleep position starts to be very effective. "Are you  
guys okay, should we call for the night?" I ask like I don't know what's going on. "Yeah we probably should sleep. My body is too tired to play another game." Sandra said dizzily. "Nope!" A few seconds later Sandra falls down on the floor and pass  
out. "I'm sorry you two, but I have too." I slowly said and put them on their bed. I then walk to my door and flip the sign from "Free to interrupt" to "Do not interrupt!" and then I slowly sneaking to the storage and change my bandana from red to  
blue and take my secondary bag, open the window to the emergency stair, climb down and run through the city...

 ** _The End_**


	4. Chapter 4 First Date (Part 1)

Wow... this chapter going to be little bit overkilling to I decided to make this chapter into two part so you guess bont need to feel struggle that you have to read all (+7000 - +9000) words later when this chapter is completely done... stay turn and next part will be finish laterst Christmas day. Tomorrow out of school... YAY... fml...

Do not own any creature... wish I did... RIP.

Merry Christmas if I'm late with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Tee PoV

"Ouch…" my stomach stinks. It was a bad idea to take a direct hit from that fist… Right on the stomach. But at least the cops caught all those three robbers that try to rob a drunken Pokémon who is on his way home. And for that kind of help both caught three robbers and saving a harmless Pokémon, I got 250 Pokédollar as rewards, normally I get 50 - 200 Pokédollar as rewards but this time I got extra. After few minutes of walking, I saw a vending machine. At that time, I was kinda feeling hungry cuz I have been walking and running more than 5 or 6 hours now so an early snack won't hurt anyone. I put in few Pokédollar and clam few (Chocolate bar/ Mago bar) and eat it while walking down through the streets. I then took a pike on my silver watch to see if it's time to return to the base *House* "4:46:32 AM | SAT | 9- 20" I instantly got shocked when I see that it's already late/early. I made a quick decision that I'm heading home.

After almost half an hour of walking/running/jogging I finally arrive in front of my house. I then check my surrounding is someone notice me or woke up yet. I quickly run to the emergency stair and start climbing carefully so I don't wake anyone up. After more than 10 minutes of sneaking through the room to change and hide my M.U cloth, I can finally claim some rest so I have enough energy to walk around the mall whole day. I was about to close my eye when I heard someone start to snoring pretty loudly so my eye just jumps back up. I know it must be Tyler so I jump up from my heaven bed and grab my earphone and turn on "Fades by Alan Walrein" on my phone. "Ah, nothing is better than Alan Walrein's songs," I thought and jump back to my bed one more time. "So long, I'm fad… brrra. *Freezing feeling*" I tried to sing along the song in my mind but all the sudden I got cold all over my body. I then open my eyes again and notice that Sandra was laying on my bed still sleeping. All the sudden some light from the outside start to strike into my shadow dark room start to be visible for every Pokémon to see. "Oh, the sun is up pretty early today… Damnit, I thought I want to enter my dream world before the sun starts to show up." I stats for myself while screaming inside my head. I have no other ideas what to do right now so I have to force myself to try to sleep, even if the sunlight is burning my eye. I made 90 degrees turn through my bed there I see the new Glaceon's body sparkling and glittering in the sunlight. My body reacted to it really quickly cuz this is my first time seeing someone so cute and kinda sexy at the same time. Cuz of that feeling, I can feel that my nose starts to getting wet so I use one of my paws to check if it is that what I think it is. Checking through my new red colored paw, I know that I finally find someone that can make my nose bleeding. While pointing my nose high to the ceiling, I make another 180 degrees turn to my desk, took two pieces of paper and shoved it up into my nose and sit down on my chair, waiting until I stop bleeding. I almost fell asleep on my chair but before that even happen. I landed my head on the desk pretty hard and wakes me up but not the other, they just mumbling in sleep. I then took the newly painted paper and throw it in the bin and made a body slam on the bed which is a really bad idea cuz I woke up the confusion Glaceon from her sleep. "Ahh, is it earthquake?!" She half yell. Sandra saw me face down thought the bed. "Tee, are you sleeping?" She asks. "Huh, oh. Good morning Sandra. I didn't you up by now." I said half sleeping. "Haven't you sleep yet, it's almost 6 in the morning," Sandra ask. "Sorry ma'am, I was up whole night playing games." I lied. "Geez, by the way. Why am I on your bed?" I feel like she starts to ask one hundred question at the same time. "Can we take this conversation tomorrow instead?" I finish the whole thing with over killing myself by sleeping mode. Sandra who was still confuse what just happen decided to move back to her mattress but with the comfortable bed she was sitting on, she decided to lay next to me and after few minutes, she uses my body as her hug-pillow.

3 Hours later. Tee PoV

"Tee, you know that your job wasn't meant to be on day time!" An Espeon tries to command me and holding my arm so I don't go anywhere. I was in other psly (Personality) and have lost control of my own body. I (me in lost control.) got irritated and push the Espeon though the street and a car was driving pretty fast, then I realize that it was Jade who was sitting in the middle of the road scared so I quickly force my other psly to get out of here and take back my body, run through the road, grab Jade with both my paws and push both of us from the fast traveling car so we don't get hit. The car stops few meter from us and Jade and I was laying on the ground. "Are you kids alright?!" The shocked Typhlosion jump out from his car to check if somemon was injured. "You save me, why? A second ago you were mad at me, and now you save my life!" Jade states in shock on what happen. I didn't respond or even open my mouth. All the sudden I got a fear/scared feeling whole my body. Instead of asking my lover how she feels, I decided to run away through the city. "Tee, wait for me!" Jade yell and started to run after me… Without looking where I was running, I end up in an empty dark area. "Where am I?" I start and a deep voice from the shadow came out of nowhere. "Ah! Isn't that my buddy Tee, who going to join my coffee break." And an old looking room starts to be visible from the darkness… "You! I thought you have left me a long time ago!" I barked when I got a vision on a Umbreon the with the darker blue ring than me, it's was so dark that it looks like purple and white fur. The Umbreon (or should me call him Mike) place down his cup and walk through me and start analyzing me. "So you still mad at me after that day I accidentally push your girlfriend though a fast traveling car, aren't you?" Mike ask. "Of course I still do… It was you who made me broke up with her for both safeties! You think I can that thing pass by like a high-speed train." I start to blush a little bit when it comes to talking about gf… "Why you blush? Is it cuz you still thinking about her or about the new one you just met…? She looks every good for me, thanks for that picture." He pointed and smirk cuz he's reading my mind again. "Oh, so you two are going on a date later this day, very nice. Better hit her before it's too late." I blush even harder cuz he doing mind- and feeling- reading on me and say things that will make me blush… "I want to hear the reason why you here if you want to borrow my body again then you can dream on!" I yell so hard that it got through my head out to the other that's not in my dream chat… "I have always been here… I didn't show up cuz I know you still mad at me but when you dreamed about that day, I know that I should try to apologize you for that day…" Mike said with a really sad voice and a voice I had never heard from him. "It took you two years to say one word. One fucking word and that is sorry!" I yell disappointed. All the sudden I got few cold wet spots on my cheek and starts to freezing again. "Call me when you need me. I have discovered a new pow… Tha… Wil… Helllp… Sss…" Mike starts to fade away in the middle of the sentient. "Hey, Mike. Get your bitch ass back here and talk until we done here…!" I yell in anger cuz hate when somemon stops in the middle of a sentient…

Waking up with only 3 hours of resting out of 24 hours. Summer was nice, cuz I rest whole day and work almost the whole night and claim some good cash… With the sound of somemon was smirking, I tried to open my eye to see what is going on. Half way up with my eye lock, I got a feeling that something is trying to enter my mouth without any permission and start moving behind my teeth. I knew something was wrong so I try even harder to get my vision back but cuz of the few hours of rest… The progress won't speed up. Whole full minutes of waiting on my vision, I start to see spectrum color and that mean my brain is finally awake but with the weird feeling inside my mouth. Moving up and down, left and right like it's playing with my tongue. The first thing I see is my favorite color blue like the sky or the ocean. With the feeling of the body temperature and the big little darker blue crowd, I knew that it was Sandra but the most disturbing thing about us right is that her mouth is playing inside my mouth. Surprise surprise… I start to feel like I'm a Jolteon cuz whole my body starts to shock. "SmAmNmDmRmAmmmm…!" I tried to yell mumbling… It took me 7 times to yell at her before she woke up and realize what we were doing (or what she was doing on me) She start to blush so hard so she turns into a Flareon. Ofc I blush too but with my light black fur, it's kinda hard to see if I'm blush or not. Then it reminds me of an earlier day when both Jade and I evolve. It's making me blush even harder. We both make a quick decision and push each other from each other likes two magnets with the same pole facing each other and sit each side of the bedside… Tyler starts to laugh even harder cuz this is not what he see this happen to me every day.

Time skip

"Tee-kun, wait!" A feminine voice was calling from my right paw said… "Guys, back up a little bit cuz a meteor the collision is coming." I sighed and made a 70 degree turn to my right and see Jade running through me like always when I exit my house like she's spying on me after that day we broke up or I broke up with her… To tell the truth, half myself is really happy to see her that she still care about me but the other half am I very worry that mike may take over my body again and do what I did to Jade 2 years ago… But this time she stops in front of me instead for jumping up on me like always, I knew something was wrong but I don't want to ask it so she still thinks I'm still mad at her all and all stuff that will keep Jade from doing a step too far. "So you cheated on me…" Jade started pretty low, I then realize why she's down… cuz of Sandra who just started to be on my side last two days now, I started to feel a little bit sad for her but I still have to role playing. "Cheated? Since when did I cheat on you, you know that we have broken up a long time ago so I won't call it cheating. We not even that close to each oth…?" I stop and started to blush of what happened this morning. Tyler notices that and knows exactly the reason why I'm blushing so he decided to make me redder. "Didn't she taste like ice cream this morning...? " And sure he did he made me blush even more and same goes to Sandra and her redness is much easier to spot than me. "Tyler do you really have to take it up?!" Both Sandra and I yell at Tyler at the same time. Jade still confuse as normal… "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Jade got little-irritated cuz she has been left outside… "Nothing at all, can we go now… I really don't have a whole day just standing here and shit chatting…" still fake playing.

At the mall.

"Tyler!" someone with female voice was a call from all the busy customers. We all look around the mall and try to find the one who tried to call Tyler. After few seconds of seeking after the mysterious female Pokémon, a Leafeon showed up in front of us. "Morning guys!" She said with a light voice. "Morning Rachel, I didn't know you were here too…" I stats in shock to see her here. "Actually, Tyler invited me this morning to see our new pair on a date…" Rachel pointed and smirk loudly and make both Sandra and I blush pretty well for a moment before I start talking again… "Can you two idiots stop dragging into my life and let me do whatever I want to do! Besides, she isn't my gf, not even Jade!" it was so loud that everyone in the mall looks at me like I'm a mental idiot. We decided to walk little deeper into the mall before we split up into two pairs and walk our way a to different direction of the mall. Sandra and I walk past a jewel store and it got Sandra's attention really quick when we got the first glance. "Huh, no way… Did that really just happen all of sudden?!" With a shocked voice. "Now what your freggy Glaceon?" I ask after got surprise when Sandra yell all of sudden. "Tee, can't you see? One of my all-time item on my wishing list just finally got on sale and it's only today. I need to buy it now… come on let's go." She suddenly grabs my paw and drags me into the store which makes me both blush little bit annoyed. "*Di-d I just fall in love with her all, of sudden,?!*," I thought in shock and got a flashback that this kind of stuff happened with him and another female Eevee but she moved out before they could even say bye… We made it half through the store she stop and I got a question mark above my head… "Ummm… let me check my card first ok." Sandra mention and take a peek on her phone to see if she have enough money to buy the necklace which she can't and gave me a sad face and drop her ears which I hate seeing other Pokémon… "What's wrong Sandra… did something happen that made you upset or not happy about?" I ask little worry. She first sank her face and a few seconds later she looks up smiling and recalls her mind little fast. "Come on Tee, I'll get that necklace later." And she instantly grabs my paw and we keep running to *Eevo Store* there they sell all kind of stuff that specializes Eeveelution. I stop her before we get any farther away from the jewel store. Sandra notices that I resist her movement so she asks little worry. "Something wrong Tee?" "Kinda… you can go ahead to Eevo store and I'll be there in few minutes." I quickly reply her question which didn't fill whole the gap so she asks me another question. "Tee, what are you thinking you going? This is our date right?" *"Di-Did she just said this is our date?!"* I thought in shock. "Ummm, I got something in my head that I really need to do right away… sorry Sandra… I am there in few moment." I reply with correct words to fill the gap. "Oh, ok then… Cya then." Sandra reply quickly like flash and let my paw go and run to the store without me.

I look at her closely for the moment so I can run back to the jewels store and at the same time Sandra finally make her turn and disappear in split second. *"Now's my chance to get that item I need to get my paw on."* I quickly dash my way back to the store and instantly walk my way to the cashier who was an Absol and was busy chatting with somemon on its phone… I first make a sound to get the Absol's attention and it works really good, the Absol take its glance from the bright spare time and welcome me with a female voice. "Good morning youngster Umbreon, what bring you here today?" She asks like she knew me. "Oh hey miss Absol… I just wonder about the necklace you have the sale on… may I have a peek at it?" I ask nervous and starts to get embarrassing of a male Umbreon like me want to look at a necklace that belongs to a female Pokemon. "Ofc youngster." She replies and walks to the storage. Took few seconds before she returns with a box and walk back to the cashier and show me the necklace. "Here you go, the Nevermeltice necklace you were talking right?" She asks me and leads on the desk look at me suspiciously in my eyes and that's makes getting creeps. "So is this for that Glaceon you were with a few minutes ago?" She asks while still holding the necklace to show me it. "Ummm… kinda… something wrong with it?" I ask worried is I have made a wrong moved. "No, I think it just cute of you that you buy a gift to your girlfriend." The Absol smirk. "Umm no, I'm not… I just want to buy the gift to her cuz she didn't have enough money to buy it herself so I guess why not... she's my friend... my closest friend I just got, want to give something to her as thanks, gift." I said in blush but I didn't know myself why I'm blushing. "Eyy Umbreon, why you blushing? Is it cuz you buying a gift for your girlfriend?" She said with a little more smirk face. "Cut it out! She isn't my girlfriend at all!" I yell and my face turns even redder. "Then why are you buying an expensive gift for your friend then if it isn't your girlfriend in the first place?" The Absol ask interest. "She's not my girlfriend! Can up accept my words?!" I yell with one of my most annoying voice ever. "*But then I think what since she don't know me so why not tell the truth... she won't kill me, at least...,*," I think fast and start talking again. "Fine she's my gf and she didn't have enough money so I thought I would be nice to me if I bought that thing for her..." after I said that I start to blush badly. "I knew it. She was yours after all." The Absol smirk harder than ever. And that makes me kinda scared cuz I'm a dark type as well. "Ummm... I think... So, how much does it cost?" I ask and try to get out of there as quick as possible. "Yes Tee, this would be 399 Pokédollar." She types in the necklace into the cash-machine. I was taking my wallet from my bag before I realize something. "Wait, what did you just call me?" "What's wrong Tee Blizz?" She asks with a smirk. I got shocked and start to sweating in fear. "H-how did you know my full name?" "Oh, Tee aren't you awake? Don't you remember me? It's me, Linda." Her name sounds so familiar but I can't remember where I met her last time or anything… My brain starts to work wildly to think whose Linda… but nothing shows up. "Oh I get it, you can't figure out who I am right?" I nod and look at her with a sorry glance. Then all of sudden I got a message on my ENO smartphone so I picked it up and it was my mom who texted me. "Tee, darling. I knew it that Sandra was your new gf. I'm happy that you finally found a new now. I going to ask her instantly when you three get home. & where the heck you got all those money from?!" I got shocked that she know what the heck I'm doing. I then run around the store to cheek if I can find any suspicious Espeon around the area which I didn't find anywhere so I walk back to Linda to get the gift and leave the store but Linda took the gift before I got my paw on it. "Hey, I already paid for that, give it to me!" I said loudly and try to get it back but Linda just put it far from me and give me a stare that I should calm down and listen to her and sure I did. But I wasn't expecting to see it with my own eyes when I got a glance on her phone with the title. " Blizz BFF" and they have been on call whole this time I was in this store. "Ummm... Look over there. a thief in the store!" I yell and pointed at an empty corner and she quickly turns her head to the corner to cheek if there's a thief and I took my chance, get my gift from her paw, put it in my bag and run full speed from there and wish no more for today.

I wasn't looking where I was running cuz I don't wanna think about what just happened and all of sudden I bump into yellow rushing figure and all our stuff include my wallet and gift and few other was all over the floor. Both Jolteon and I rush in panic and get our stuff. "Sorry dude." Both of us apologize for each other. I then dash away when I think I got everything but actually I forgot one item that is the most important but I didn't know that cuz I don't want to waste too much time and let Sandra waiting for me too long. The Jolteon took up a black box. "Umbreon! you forgot your-!" He tries to call me but it was little late cuz I was out of sight for him. He was so interest and so he opens my box and receives one of my most secrets.


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Side (Part 2)

**Hoi! Sorry for haven't been working on this story in a year now but the problem way that I just lose my interest of writing and last week I had a break from my school so I got a bit bored and really did build up the writing interest again and now I just finished the Chapter 5.**

 **WOOHOO!**

 **I'm glad for those who had been waiting for me to publish chapter with lot of passion. And sorry again about the delay. This story will now continue on without my dare friend Dyler's help.**

 **And more I even included the old chit chat back to the series. LOL. anyway I just gonna let you all read the chapter.**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR THIS READING MY OLD AHAASY! +3000 reader! I thought it died long time ago with my embarrassing broken English. dock still have a bad English.**

* * *

 **Tee PoV**

I never felt this scared in whole my life... even if I had then this would be the worst of them all. I quickly enter the Eevo store and start walking around and try to seek after a light-blue Pokemon that should look around for stuff that she might need for a while. Five minutes of running and check every corner, I finally found her looking for some clothes with a big smile. I was relief that she was happy, even though I wasn't there with her on our "First Date". I decided to walk up to her, I slowly got to her, wrap my arm around her waist of happiness to finally see her smile while she jumps up in shock and surprise so she smacks me on my cheek but not hard. I just stood there laughing and look at her eyes. "Oh, dare miss Borg. I guess I got you a good time there. hehehe~" I said and look at her surprised face. "What on the Arceus sake was that for?!" Sandra holds her wrist after her first time hit somemon like that. "D-don-don't d-do-do th-that again, please" the poor Glaceon requested to me with a lot of embarrassment in her voice. "Have you ever got a hug from behind like that before?" in the meanwhile my whole mind was filled with curiosity to know more about the new Glaceon who just moved into the town. "I... ugh... not going to talk about it for now..." the Glaceon just faced away and start looking through the store if she could find something interesting but couldn't find anything else to wanted most except that necklace. "Ummm... Tee? Can I go and have few words with my dad on my phone a bit so I don't want you to get near me or talk to me while I'm on the phone ok." Sandra pointed it out in the way every boy would understand the way she means by that. I just nod and let her have her call. I was walking around the store finding lot of stuff I can buy to fixing my room a bit but at the same time doesn't want them so I just keep looking through the store for some games and forgot about the time and how long she even talks with her dad, soon after I picked up BattleFronziel 1 my eyes turn black and I was trying to look around in panic before I realized somemon behind me was covering my eyes. "Who could it be covering this handso- I mean idiotic Shiny Umbreon who left a girl behind without saying anything?" A soft but at the same time, an angry female voice could be heard right beside my right ear. I quickly turn around and see Sandra stand there half smiling and angry. I quickly close my eyes prepared for a loud slap on my cheek. "Oh lord Arceus if you even exist please help me from this right now" I thought for myself but a few seconds later I noticed I haven't got a slap yet so I quickly open my eyes to see Sandra just stood there confused and wonder what's wrong with me. "A-aren't you going to slap me?" I asked her and was thinking in the same situation if I was still with Jade. "? What are you talking about? Anyway, I got the money so come on. I want to get the necklace I wanted for really long time now." Sandra pointed out and quickly grab my paw and lead me back to the nightmare store again.

I start to get paw sweaty a bit because of seeing Linda behind the desk probably still talking with my mom. Linda saw me and Heya to me but I just look away like I don't know who she is, Sandra saw the action and start to look suspicious on me a bit and start thinking of that I might be here even I was gone earlier. "Hey, Sandra, nice to meet you." Heya Linda when she saw Sandra closing up to her. "Hey... Ummm..." She read her nametag. "Linda, right?"

"Yup that's me, what can I help you with?" Linda has to ask cause it's her roles to do it as a cashier. "I was wondering if I could have a look at the NeverIce necklace?" the Glaceon asked polite and soft that the voice hit my heart pretty deeply. "Oh, I'm sorry but the last one was sold out for a few moments ago." Absol stated and Sandra looks down at the desk with ears drops of sadness. I was about to open my bag that almost turned into ice bag but Linda was trying to say something but even before she even could've letting out a single word was Sandra already outside the store sitting on one of the benches outside the store. I had no other things to do than walk to her and sit next to her, all I can hear from her side was few sobs. I took a deep breath and ask her for attention which she looked into my eyes with teary eyes herself. "Look, Sandra, it's not how you think it looks like ok but..." I slowly try to pull out the present out of my bag and slowly handle it to her. "I was the one who boug-" I got cut in the middle of the word cause a sneaky thief just run in front of them and took the present out of my paw. I quickly burst into a fire of anger and looking for the thief that has run away from us. Sandra was looking at me in shock that the thing did just happen. I saw the thief was already on the bottom floor while I still was on the second floor, I saw a tree and run on my four, jump over the glass fence which caught lots of attention in the mall, and I just grab the tree trunk and then kick the trunk with my backpaws to give me extra boost to catch up with the thief. I then slowly return to running on my backpaws again and try to pick up my usual air press gun and aiming at the thief with no mercy. "DROP YOUR STOLEN ITEM NOW OR I'LL SHOOT YOU AND THE NEXT MINUTE YOU WILL BE IN PRISON!" I shout at the thief who turns around and sees me aiming a gun at him and he quickly stops and starts to laugh at me. "Little kid. You know that just some ridiculous design of a toy gun." The thief just keeps laughing his head off. But I just laugh along with him, he got really confused and was forced to ask me why I was laughing along with him. "Well, let's say do not judge the book just by its cover!" I yelled and fired a small nail with a loud air pressed that hit him on his shoulder and yelled loudly in pain of the nail. "What the hell did you put in that gun?!" the thief asked one's last time before slowly acting like he about to pass out. "All I can say that it's a sleeping sting I just shoot at you." I quickly walk to him and grab my gift back from his paralyzed body before he fainted. I turn around to walk back to Sandra but was surrounded by all kind of Pokemon who was staring at me. I starting to get goose feeling all over my body and try to walk through the crew who was neither looking at the passed-out thief or at me. Out of the tight crew of videotaping the whole situation instead of calling the police got me mad and shout at them to stop recording and calling for the police instead got many mon off their phone and try to find a security guard to pick the thief away from the mall.

* * *

When I walk back to where Sandra sat there before I got rob and she still sitting there worried. I slowly walk up to her and sit next to her and because of it make her wake up from her thoughtful and worried life. "Tee!" she yelled and start crying and hug me tightly, tight enough I can barely breathe. "Don't ever jump out like that again ok. I was worried that I almost got heart attack there for a moment."The crying Glaceon said and keep hugging me. "Sandra... let me go for a min? I got something I want to give you..." I said and Sandra looks into my eyes with her glittery eyes. She then slowly let me go and sit there looking at me, I then slowly give her the present which was ice cold. Sandra's thoughtful mind starts to work hard trying to think of what the present could be. "Don't take it wrong ok, I just give you this cause for that how you been caring for me lately. Just accept it as a friendship gift ok." I start to blush a bit and handle over her the present. She wasn't sure how she would accept it so she just slowly grabbing the box and slowly untie the ribbons while whole her body is shaking of curiosity to know what is it inside the box. When she finally opens the box, and have peeked inside to see that the containing of the box she jumps up in happiness and hug me another time. "D-do you like it?" I asked while having a hard time to breath. "Yes, Tee, I do! Oh,my Arceus god I have nothing more to say right now. I... AHH!" Sandra yelled and pick the necklace up and put it around her neck. Her eyes start to get wet and teary again. I was just standing there smiling at her happiness, then all of sudden I heard someone was rumbling, suddenly Sandra's turn into deep red and cover her belly with her paws. "You heard nothing..." The poor Glaceon didn't eat lot breakfast this morning so she was hungry at the moment and faced away from embarrassment.

* * *

"Heh, let me call Tyler and ask them if they want to go to the top floor and get something to eat as well," I said and pick up my phone and dial Tyler's phone number. It took a few moments before the Lucario answer the phone with a loud moan and few kissing noises, I quickly got embarrassed. "Tyler! Why do you even answer the phone when you in the middle of your relationship business?!" I got nothing else to say while Sandra just stood beside me confuse what do I mean why that. Tyler and Rachel were in the middle of their kissing and I still yelling at them to stop so they can answer my question. "Oh, nah we not hungry right now, why don't you two go there first then we'll meet up you two there later. In the meanwhile, Rachel and I want some time for us a bit more." Tyler said and cut the line between them while I just sighed and put my phone in my pocket again. "They busy right now so I guess only us two will go there and get something to eat then," I said and stood up. "Oh, alright then." the Glaceon said and get up as well and we both walk us up to the top floor and it was filled with all kind of food that exists in this region, Sandra got more rumbling and quickly hold her stomach. I just stood there giggling a bit while walking around to check if there's something both of us wanted. After a few moments later, we both sit down with two different type of berry salad. Sandra's plate has all berries but I do have almost all berries as well but except Sitrus berry. "Tee?" One word came out of the Glaceon's mouth after she took a bit of the berry salad. "How can you not like Sitrus berry in your salad? DO you hate it?"

"Heh not really, I love Sitrus berry but..." Is all that I can come up with right now, because I don't want to tell the problem I have when I eat the berry to her right now cause it's not the right time for her to know about it. "But what?" Sandra had to asked that because they both really want to know each other. "Well something will happen that you won't like it to happen, that's all I can say." I pointing at the way that is kinda complex but at least Sandra bought it and just keep eating. "Wow, that necklace sure suits her perfectly..." I thought for myself and keep eating.

After a few minutes later the two-lusty couple came and sit at the same table as Sandra and I sat and eating our salad. "So, how're the new lovebirds been doing~?" Rachel asked us while smirking and looking at us. Tyler noticed something new that didn't belong there before around Sandra's neck. "Beautiful necklace." the Lucario said politely to Sandra and smile. "Oh, yea Tee got me it for just a friendship gift." Sandra smile and look on her necklace. "Hey hey hey what type of bullshit do I hear huh?" Rachel commented after Sandra finished her words. "What do you mean?" both Sandra and I asked at the same time. "Well we know each other for two years now and you still haven't given me a single "Friendship" gift to me." Rachel teasing a bit and Tyler joined the teasing the new birds by asking Sandra with a smirk face. "Are you sure that is just a "Friendship" gift Sandra~?"

"I think so." Sandra thinks without thinking fully and just keep eating. In the meanwhile, I start blushing madly for my friends behaving to him. After they both finished the lunch they quickly stood up and leave to go for another round in the mall which wasn't the greatest idea because most of the Pokemon just walk up to me and ask if I was the famous Mysterious Umbreon everyone has heard the rumor about and I quickly answer that do I look like that fairy tale character over and over again while Sandra just there beside the crew looking sad and down at the floor. I saw her like that for quite a while now but I can't do much when there's too many Pokemon surrounded me.

* * *

The time went by and it's slowly getting sooner to the evening time and many Pokemon had already left the mall and Sandra and I was on our way to the exit with many shopping bags from all kind of store that has the product they both wanted most. Suddenly a photo booth appeared in their sight and that caught Sandra's attention and she wanted to do it with me but I couldn't see her look at it until she stopped and call my attention for a second. "Yes, Sandra?" I asked her while she just stood there nervous with backpaws cross. "Ca-can we take a memory shot in the b-bo-boo-th-booth?" she asks while shaking a bit because of her nervously. I was thinking for myself for a bit before thinking over again and about that, I had been ruined or the other Pokemon have ruined their day, I quickly smile and nod with an agreement that they both can have a memory shot to remember about this day. They both when into the booth and put their stuff on the steeling floor so they can prepare and fix themselves before they take a photo. I just try to fix my fur a bit while Sandra fixing her face and hair quickly before she said she's done. I then nod and insert a coin into the machine and it slowly giving us a quick instruction how it works. First Sandra and I just stood their side by side and look into the camera before it starts to count down from 10. We first just stood there waiting until the last 3 seconds of the countdown Sandra quickly grab my right arm and hug it tightly and try to get as close to me as possible while I first got shocked and getting a bit of panic but luckily the camera took a photo of us still smiling before I even got into panic and try to pull Sandra away from me. "Sandra what are you doing?!" I asked her with shaking voice. "I just want to have a beautiful photo of this day ok. we didn't have a lot of time to spend just two of us today so I want this photo to be the last thing that will keep making me happy." Sandra answer with a sad voice from her band. I just stood there trying to think what to do to make this poor little Glaceon cheer up a bit. I then put my arms around her which soon turn into a hug which soon after the Glaceon just realized she been hug and the first thing happen was that she was scared of hugging back but at the same time she was crying on the inside so she quickly hugs back and let all her salty tears filled with all kind of feeling soak my black gray fur. I felt like I want to try too but I feel like I can't do it in front of a girl or even in public so I just stood there hugging her while a lot of care and rub her head for about 10 minutes before a single word came out of the sad Glaceon. "I just want to thank you for what you have done for me today..." Those words that the Glaceon just spoke out makes me happy. We both stood there inside the booth friendly hugging each other for quite a time before we heard two loud Growlithe whistles (Wolf whistle in the real world). We quickly jump up in shock and look at the exit where we can see Tyler and Rachel hold the pictures of them in all kind of sizes. Sandra suddenly starts to turn into red Glaceon and me just quickly grab the photos and put it in Sandra's shopping bag and grab our stuff and get out of the booth with Sandra right behind me.

* * *

The trio slowly walk first with Rachel home as company, the Lucario and Leafeon sure seems happy being together and walk side by side tightly close to each other holding paw and in the meanwhile I was thinking of my own time when I was dating with Jade, I am both happy and sad about the past of our relationship and still not fully sure if I want to go back then. We finally reach Rachel's home few blocks away from my home and Tyler gave the Leafeon a goodbye kiss like it was their last time meeting each other, Sandra and I just stood there waiting for Tyler to finish with his relationship moment so they can get home and take care of the stuff the trio had bought from the mall.

When Tyler finally finished with his time with Rachel was it our way straight home to my home. But it was worse than when we were on our way to Rachel because Tyler keeps teasing us and repeating stuff he has seen us been doing today which made both the Umbreon and Glaceon just walk there in the silence of embarrassment and annoyed.

When we trio finally reaches the Blizz's house was there an extra pair of shoe and it looks a lot more different than the rest of the Blizz family currently use. "We home!" both Sandra and Tyler calling out to the parents so they know the trio is home. "Welcome home darlings!" Mary yelled from the living room sitting down and chilling and talking a bit on her phone. "Mom, don't tell me she's here?" is all words that came out of my mouth. "Yup she's here if you were thinking about me, Big bro Blizz." A female shiny Umbreon with a purple bandana around her neck sat there on the staircase looking into the trio who was in the hallways smiling at us. "M-MOONA!" I yelled and run up to her and hug her tightly and letting out tears of missing somemon that haven't meet in 2 years. The female Umbreon hug back with tears in her eyes as well.

* * *

Sandra: MORON WHY DID YOU JUST STOP THERE?!

Me: Grill. PLEZ I just want to save some for the next chapter. 

Tee: But…. *read through the Script* I didn't know I had a little sister name Moona?

Sandra: Yea even the old story didn't say anything about it. WTF have you been doing for the past a year huh?!

Me: Amino. Moona or Flake is my Amino Sister but I treating her like my little Sister. ^^

Sandra and Tee: Huh? Does that mean that Jolteon from last chapter is also from that... ummm…. Program Amino?

Me: Maybe~~~

Tee: I focking hate you man. And where's Dyler?

Me: Busy with his bf in the other side.

Tee: Ohhh. that explains lot.

Sandra: PFFT GAY! Lol please don't hate me I was just kidding. I have nothing against homos.

Me: *roll eyes* Whatever. 

Sandra: So what happen next?

Tee: *read the Script* All I can say is that the Chapter will name…. M-Mysterious Umbreon… Character… Me, My new little sister M-Moony, Sandra and Jade…

Me: IT'S MOONA!

Tee: Holy Arceus calm down. I'm still new ok. Geek.

Me: Anyway I'll go back reading the "Warrior Cats | Fire and Ice" and chat with my gf and being on Amino.

Sandra and Tee: WAIT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!

Me: Cya. *Left the chat*

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and hope we'll see each other again in the next chapter.**


End file.
